


Jumping Sparks

by THorns (Undeaddaemon)



Series: TemptingBeasts [3]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Bestiality, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Monsters, Nudity, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tobi-Kadachi - Freeform, Zoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undeaddaemon/pseuds/THorns
Summary: A storm, a life or death battle and drinking the wrong potion bring a hunter and a monster closer together them they would expect.





	Jumping Sparks

Every Hunter worth his money knows about the new world. An unexplored wild treasure trove of new monsters and unseen secrets. The unknown draws with its unlimited potential, making the pool of people volunteering unsurprisingly large, but the guild had other criteria than pure eagerness.  
The sixth fleet would depart relatively short after the fifth. The dramatic events on the new world leading to its near annihilation made their way quickly back to the guild. Given the dire circumstances the fifth and its predecessors had to face on the new world, it was decided that the next fleet main goal would be to support, by sending a large amount of material and supplies.  
A small number of hunters would also accompany them, mainly to guard the ships, and a few researchers to support the current team. While the researchers where individually handpicked, the hunters were decided by a simple lottery, manly to avoid any uproar.  
The chosen hunters were informed secretly, to avoid any retaliation from some desperate losing hunter.

• Will, an upstarting new hunter, was participating as any other hunter in the lottery, but he couldn´t really bring his hopes up. Thousands of participants, pretty much all with more experience than him, didn´t really raise his hope of acquiring on of the so desired spots on the ship. This left him even more surprised as, after handing in his last quest, the guild maid informed him that a researcher from the guild had asked for him and waited in his room at the inn.

Not really understanding why someone would be looking for him specifically, he quickly accepted his reward and headed for his room. An old man, clad in worn down researcher robe, sitting at his desk and sorting through some files. As he heard the door opening, he turned around and before Will could say anything, a barrage of question was fired at him.  
“What is your Name?”  
“Will”  
“Your current Rank?”  
“Second Rank”  
“Your Parents?”  
“Went missing on a hunt, three years ago”

After the last question the old man locked him up and down before walking up to him and shacking his hand.  
“I´m very sorry to assault you with questions before even greeting you, but I had to be sure I am talking to the right person.”, before stepping back and sitting down again.  
As he looked at him, the silent confusion on Will´s face seemed to amuse the old researcher.  
“I´m sure you have many questions, and I’m here to answer as many as I can before I have to move on.”  
Will took a deep breath, before he formulated his reply.  
“My first question would be, what is actually going on? Why are you here? And why the questions?”

The old man smiled. “Didn´t you participate in the lottery?”

A light went on in Will´s head as he looked at the old man, or rather a whole chandelier.  
“Does that mean I won?”, not completely believing his own thoughts.  
“Why else would I be here?”, the researcher grinned at him,” I´m sure you understand now my rudeness. I had to make sure I´m talking to the right person. “  
Will grabbed a chair and sunk down, the realisation hitting him like a deviljho.  
The old man waited for Will to collect himself, before asking” What questions do you have?”  
Will look up, “Only two” he said, “what do I need to do, and when do we start?”

A week later Will looked at the wide-open sea. He thought back at the last 168 hours. After the old man had left, Will charged right away into preparations. He cancelled planned quests, ordered some last-minute supplies and said goodbye to his closest friends to inform them of his situation. HE didn´t really say what he would be doing, but they could pretty much guess what was going on, so the congratulated him.  
Only one of his friends, Mat, a bit of an oddball remained mostly silent. This wasn´t anything unusual, he was rather silent most of the time, but he seemed to be brooding about something.  
On his last day, Will was already on his way to his ship, Mat intercepted him from a back ally.  
“I´m sorry if I didn´t appear to be happy about your win, but it had to finish these in such little time?”  
He pulled a small black box out of his pocket and handed it to Will. Will opened it and found three separated compartments. Several deep red stamina-potion, a purplish throwing knife and a black feline bomb.  
“You know I´m always looking for new kinds of gear and tools. I crafted these with my newest recipe, so they will work, but their effect should be slightly different, but exceptionally stronger than their normal counterparts. I hope they will help you on your journey?”  
With that he shook Wills hand and walked away.

Will, on the ship, entered his cabin and sorted his belongings, the little black box fell into his hand. His friend had written the respective items name, as well as their recipe into to the boxes top, with instructions how to make them. Will knew, that Math wouldn´t lie about these items, he trusted him there, but Math´s items tended to come with a drawback. More power, more backfire, so it isn´t recommended to use to much at once, only one at the time at best.  
He planned to hold on to them as a trump card. If he would stand with his back to the wall, he would use them, but not any earlier.

The general arrival at his new home was generally formal, but spectacular in its own way. He had heard the story’s but seeing it with his own eyes. A village made of ships, a flying ship, wyverns for transportation. The new world was completely stunning.  
After they settled into their respective rooms, they quickly started to work. Even the veteran hunters had to get a lay of the land first, so it was kind of funny to see old man in full Rathalos Armor head out to collect mushrooms.  
For Will it wasn´t anything to far back, so while the older hunters quickly moved on to the more dangerous areas, he remained behind in the lower areas. Will was clearly the unexperienced hunter in the entire base, but no one said anything about it. Everyone started at that point, so no problems there, it simply frustrated Will a bit.  
His main work consisted of completely exploring the ancient forest. While him still being low rank, he still completely understood the need to fully cartograph the area and its fauna and flora. The flora gave no problem, he especially enjoyed the different berries for the slingshot, but the fauna literally bit him in the back.  
While it was rather easy to avoid the large monsters that stomp through the area, the smaller ones often creeped up on him, and more often than not he returned with new bruises and bit marks all over him.

After two months in the new world, Will was rather confident in his abilities as a hunter. He knew every corner, every shortcut and every trap in the Ancient forest, so he was rather taken aback as he was stopped by a researcher on his way to the quest board.  
“The chief called in every hunter for an emergency meeting.”, The young man said.  
Will, fearing the worst, ran to the conference table. He expected to find death and destruction, but what he saw confused him. All the hunter’s present came with the same ship he had and sat expectantly around the table, but not one of them seemed in the slightest bit of distress. Even the chief at the to of the table relaxed on his chair. As Will approached the table he looked up and pointed to the last empty seat. As Will sat down he began.  
“My comrades, as most of you probably already have heard, I officially declare”, he looked around the table, probably to raise the tension, “mating season officially started.”  
With that a loud cheer rouse from the hunters ranks. Will was the only one who looked confused while the other hunters all clapped or high-fived each other.  
“I´m sure you all know what this means”, the chief continued,” for more detailed information for your respective quest, talk to your handlers or the researchers.”  
With that the rather short meeting was over and everyone dispersed. Will had a few questions, but before he could ask anything someone tabbed on his shoulder. He turned around to see the young researcher from before in front of him.  
“The chief instructed me to explain everything to you.” He said before turning around, expecting Will to follow him.

They approached the large mountain of books on the other side of the village, were the researcher pulled out a large book. What followed was probably the longest three hours Will ever experienced.  
To simplify the whole lecture:  
Every year the mating season begins every year around the same time.  
The monsters are searching for suitable mates and start to build nests.  
For hunters this means they have the opportunity to acquire certain eggs for research.  
It also means certain monsters appear in areas where they aren´t usually present.  
And they can be more ferocious, depending on the species.

For Will this would mean to be more careful, and not to approach monster “couples”, as well as to avoid their nests. He should locate, if possible, but mainly for him to avoid certain them.  
With that in mind he set out for his usual scouting and gathering.

For a few days nothing really changed. It is not like, simply because the season began all monster suddenly turn into mating-mood. Will was more careful, so he noticed the small signs all around. The small monsters began to search the be more active in different ways. Some began to “sing” to attract mates, some build nests and others even changed their colour, dress-to-impress- style, which was more interesting than anything else. Will made his observations and reported back to the researchers, who in turn were thankful for the detailed reports.  
The real problem were the large monsters. While seemingly an entire flock of Rathian and Rathalos made their nests in the upper levels of the tree, they didn´t bother Will in the slightest as they pretty much never came down. An Anjanath couple dominated the entire northern Area, so Will never even set a foot over there.  
These two types of monsters did nothing to attack Will or other hunters directly, but they had another very inconvenient side effect. Anjanath, Rathian and Rathalos drive away any other monster that could become a danger to their eggs, so many of the normally shy monsters were now either eaten or driven out in the open.  
These more than riled up monsters posed the greatest threat to every hunter, as they were enraged and panicked, attacking everything in their path.  
Will had to be more than carful when around these predators, so he focused on keeping his head down. Which worked for some time.

Two weeks into mating season, pretty much everything went south.

A storm approached the new world, sending its first offshoots towards the island. Many of the older hunters decided to stay in their quarters, avoiding the harsh weather and its many dangers. Will would also would have done that, but he had promised the researchers a certain plant that only grows for a short period of time every year, and the storm would most certainly destroy it completely, throwing their research back another year.  
So, Will adjusted his gear and headed out, hoping to be back before the storm hits with its full strength.  
For about ten minutes everything went normal, before a strong wind hit him and his glider, picking them out of the sky.  
The small wyvern screamed, trying to avoid a crash-landing into the ground, but its efforts went for unnoticed. It only managed to adjust their point of impact from hard ground to a large tree, marginally softening the impact, knocking Will and the wyvern out.

When Will opened his eyes again he immediately felt the pain pulsing through his body. He immediately checked his entire body, but thankfully no bones seemed to be broken, but he was pretty beaten up. His wyvern was gone, probably regained consciousness before him and returned to the village, so Will had his hopes up that the others would notice something was of and would send a rescue party.  
But until then he had to find shelter, or he risked getting sick, a death sentence in his current situation.  
He carefully adjusted his position until he could see his surroundings. His tree was the tallest of around five of them at his immediate surroundings. He recognised this place, so he also knew that a small camp was nearby, with at least some supplies and some shelter from the rain.  
Most of his potions and gear was either lost or broken, leaving him with a bare minimum of supplies as he went on his way.

A large shadow followed him in the shadows.

As Will reached the camp he was mortified. A large tree had crashed in the middle of the camp, destroying most of the camps supplies and the tent, as well as any countermeasures normally in place to repel any monster. He sighted in disbelief of his bad luck while rummaging through the splintered and damaged remains.  
While he examined a still intact potion flask, the dark shadow creeped up behind him. The only reason Will is still alive is that he glimpsed at his attacker in the reflection on the potions glass surface. He rolled down and draw his morph-axe from his back, getting it ready while still on the ground.  
Shielding himself with the large weapon he blocked the sharp teeth and claws aiming at his throat. The monster didn´t remain on top as it immediately jumped back and glared at him.  
Will jumped to his feet, supporting himself with his weapon as he examined his attacker. A large creature, a mix of snake and feline was getting ready to charge him at any moment. Bluish white scales ran all over its body, while short white fur ran down its back. Red eyes followed his every movement.  
A Tobi-Kadachi was standing before him, waiting for an opening in his defence. Will had fought this kind before so he knew what would come next.  
The next minutes were a dance of live and death. The fanged wyvern charged at him relentlessly, as Will struggled to get a clear strike at the nimble creature. Both adversaries were disadvantaged, so no one managed to get out on top.  
While Will was exhausted and hurt, the monster also wasn´t as deadly as his previous opponents. It was considerably smaller, and its scales had a much lighter tone, so Will assumed it was a younger specimen.

But even this wouldn´t explain why he was still alive, in his weakened state.

These thoughts ran through his mind as he desperately tried to avoid any damage.

A shockwave ran through his body and he sank to his knees. Will grabbed for another potion but to his distress he couldn´t find any. He looked around panicking as a saving thought ran trough his mind. He reached deeper into his pocked and grabbed the Special Potion his friend had given him and drank it with one large gulp.  
Energy ran trough his body as he charged at the startled monster. His sudden burst of strength took it by surprise as Will used a trunk to jump into the air and activated the special feature of his weapon. With a loud clank one side of his axe folded forward to form a large glowing blade.  
The sudden brightness blinded his adversary as Will thrusted his sword unto the ground, missing the Kadachi by inches and releasing its full blast of elemental energy. The explosion launched the monster backwords, right into a bundle of vines, tangling it up completely as the monster tried to escape.  
Will smiled as he approached the monster, frantically trying to escape. Slowly stepping closer, ready to deliver a decisive blow a loud roar from the side let them both flinch.  
A large Pukei-Pukei was standing there, right outside their line of sight. As it saw the hunter and the monster fight it had remained hidden, waiting for an opening. An opening it now tried to use, finishing both opponents in short time, so it charged at the currently greater treat, Will, ready to finish him.  
Will saw the charging Pukei-Pukei and made a spit second decision. Even if he was injured, he would not go down without a fight. Using the boost from the potion he charged at the new attacker. While still running, Will charged up his blade. The second hunter and monster connected, Will evaded the large gaping mouth before him and thrusted his blade through its throat. Before the creature take any other move, he pressed a button on his sword, releasing the entire remaining energy.  
The following explosion decapitated the wyvern, sending the head flying away in a wide arc before disappearing into the jungle.  
This kind of moves are instantly lethal to any kind of monster, but no hunter in his right mind would use them normally. They are insanely risky, and they destroy the carcass, reducing usable material to a minimum. Aside from the fact that they are forbidden by the guild, only allowed under outright life-threatening circumstances.  
Will took a direct hit from the explosion, throwing him back several feet, under the branches of a tree, before hitting the ground, his consciousness barely present. The storm roared outside, but the branches of the tree hung deep, creating a safe place from the storm. He grabbed into his pouch and pulled out another special potion, knowing that, whatever happens, it had been the only way.  
He gulped down the potion and took his weapon.  
OR at least he tried to.  
When his hand reached behind him for his axe, two claws stung his hand, sending waves of new adrenalin through his body.  
Will pulled back his hand and rolled away, facing his opponent head on.  
While positioning himself, he quickly glanced at his armour.  
The fight had damaged his already worn-down armour and the following explosion hadn’t helped either. He faced an enemy with no weapon, no armour an no gear.  
He was completely defenceless, even a Kelbi would be lethal in this state.  
Closing his eyes before the inevitable he waited.  
And waited.  
Suddenly he felt a slight poke against his head. Confused Will opened his eyes.  
He nearly screamed as he saw himself eye to eye with the Tobi Kadachi, but he could contain himself.  
Something had definitely changed.  
He felt no aggression from his former opponent.  
As he stared in disbelief into the monster’s eyes. He knew that certain monsters have a much higher intelligence than some people would belief, but that would not explain why he hadn´t been attacked jet. He was pretty much serviced on a silver plate, but nothing happened.  
For a single minute, which seemed like an eternity to Will, they looked into each other’s eyes.

Suddenly an insufferable heat surged through his body, sending tensions into the last corners of his mind.  
“What the hell…”, the words escaped his lips as the sensation grew more and more intense.

The Kadachi started to rub it´s head against him, while gently hissing.  
The confusion showed on Wills face, as he desperately searched for an explanation.  
While his thoughts ran wildly in his head, the monster drew a little closer, pressing more and more of its scaled body against him.  
At that exact moment a not to old memory shot through his mind …

Back at the village, the researcher was currently having his long lecture about the mating-season, as Will looked at the open book before them, a side note attracting his attention.  
Will disrupted the never-ending lecture by asking a question.  
“What does interspecies-breeding mean?”  
The researcher, slightly out of concept, answered the question with a side glance at the note.  
“There is a theory, or more a fact actually, that monsters with similar or the same courtship display can end up together.”  
“How, isn´t the difference obvious to them?”  
“Yes and no. It depends on many factors, some researchers devoted their entire life to this phenomenon, but it depends on the species, the courtship display and finally the individual monster’s taste.”  
“So, you mean, aside from many different factors, some monsters would choose a different partner because the prefer them over their own species?”, Will asked astonished.  
“Kind of funny isn´t it?”, the researcher said, before continuing his lecture and Will drifted away again …

Will stared at the monster as he put two and two together. It couldn´t be. He certainly knew that certain monsters choose their mate by strength but that couldn´t be the case here.  
Every part of his body was now filled with a warm tingling feeling.  
But it seemed to centre on his lower area, where Will felt his member suddenly stiffen.  
He didn´t look down, but the feeling of his erection pressing against the remains of his armour, lead to him shifting uncomfortably.  
Why the hell was he suddenly so stiff. It didn´t come from himself, he was sure of that, but what else could it be?  
The potion!  
This had to be the explanation. He had known that there would be side effects, but he would have never guessed this.  
Now he had to find an away to escape this situation.

As he looked at his surroundings for some clue, the Kadachi noticed the bulge in his torn-up trousers. Curiously it nudged against it. Even this light touch sends quivers of excitement all up his body and he grew even harder. Will needed his entire concentration to not react, but it didn´t help as the wyvern noticed his reaction anyway.

The creature looked at him, seemingly amused by his reaction, before slamming into him, knocking him to the ground. Still weakened from the fight Will had no way of stopping it. He watched as claws and teeth carefully but relentlessly tore away the remains of his armour, until his cock was free in the open.  
Silence fell over both of them, as they waited what the other one would do next. Will was fearing for the worst, as a snakelike tongue slowly extended itself from the Kadachi mouth, slowly approaching his stiff member. The two tips slightly brushed against it, sending new waves of pleasure up his body.  
Sensing his reaction, the wyvern used the tip of her tongue to tease him. The reptile’s eyes focused on him while brushing a different spot every time.  
Will couldn´t do anything against it as he was relentlessly played with. Every move he made, every reaction was keenly noticed and used to find all his weak points.

Will felt himself in hell.  
He felt the pleasure washing over him again and again, bathing in the unknown bliss, drowning in it, never wanting it to end.  
At the same time, he was completely aware that this pure pleasure was created by a creature, not even remotely human.  
He felt that, if he would give into this bliss, he would lose a part of himself, a part of his humanity to this monster towering over him.

The Tobi Kadachi watched him while continuing its teasing. Will had the impression that his adversary exactly knew that it was toying with him, so Well focused on staying sane.

Their mind battle continued for a few minutes further, until the brushing stopped.

He looked up, staring into the red eyes fixating on him. For the first time Will had the chance to examine his capture. He noticed two things. He was apparently facing a female specimen, and claw marks all over her body. He assumed that she had been driven away by here kin. He had noticed before that she was pretty small, even fragile, compared to the other Tobi Kadachi he had fought in the past.  
As he made his assumptions, another thought shot through his head: why had he started referring to it as her? It couldn´t be because he now knew her gender now, something else…?

But before he could follow down that trail of thought, she started again, but not as subtle as before. Wills eyes went wide as he saw her tongue becoming longer and longer. Smelling the air, and probably his tension, before coiling it around his shaft.  
Even the simple touch sent waves up his body, stopping his thoughts from getting anywhere productive.  
Her long tongue covered his entire cock, leaving not the slightest place untouched.  
She remained still, absorbing his reaction. 

She began to slowly stroke him with her tongue.  
Will tried to regain some control, but his mind went blank.  
Every stroke, every slight motion was a wave of unimaginable joy, filling him to the brink.  
With ever up and down, her grip tightened. The difference was ever so slightly, and the increasing pressure increased his experience even further.

His hands bore into the ground, searching for a grip to remain in this world.  
If he would die right now, he wouldn´t care. She, who gave him this delight, could take his humanity.  
But even as he drowned in this pleasure, the unenviable final would come.

A quiver went up his body, from his toes up to his head, bringing him to the brink of climax.  
The Kadachi also noticed, speeding up her pace, the increase the pleasure even further until.  
Will felt like a sun exploded in his head, extinguishing any rational thought and or ideals, while he felt his load fired onto the air, covering him and her equally.

He lay there, waiting for the bliss to ebb down, allowing him to grab rational thoughts again. He let the past minutes replay in his memory and, the longer he thought about it, realised what a monster had done to him, what no human female could ever try to do.  
He looked up, propping himself up on his elbows.  
He locked eyes with her, they locked at each other for a long moment, before she began to use her tongue to lick him up and down, collecting every last drop of his load.  
She wandered over his shaft, down to his hips and up his belly again, the tips  
Every few seconds her tongue would retreat, back in her mouth, and her eyes would close, savouring each drop.  
The scene was entirely surreal.  
After she cleared him from the last remains, her glance met his.  
Slowly her head came closer to his, before cautiously nestling her head against his. Will closed his eyes, before he hesitantly put his hand on her neck.  
She slightly flinched as she felt his touch, only for a second, but enough to make him understand he wasn´t the only one nervous in this situation.  
She was still a monster, and in her world it wouldn´t be to surprising if a respective partner would attack for whatever reason.  
Wanting to make her feel safe, so he raised his other hand and reached for the white fur on top of her head. His eyes find hers and he slowly began to caress her with both hands.  
He noticed how soft and fluffy her fur was, completely different to the thick strands you could see on normal Tobi Kadachi armour. It keeps you warm, but that’s it. This fur however was unimaginably soft. Slight electric charges ran through her body like heartbeats, but wasn´t unpleasant. Will began to enjoy the slight tingling under his fingers.  
They remained like this for quite some time, the storm raging outside, while the tree protected them from everything, while the two of them remained in their own world.

After several minutes in that pose, Kadachi withdrew her head. Will looked confused at her, why she would disrupt this moment, but not for long.  
She moved back and began to lower her head, nudging at his shaft. He was pretty sure he had no strength left in there. He observed her as she tried to get him to go hard again, but any tickling, brushing or coiling around had no effect.  
After several unsuccessful attempts, her hissing grew increasingly unsatisfied. Will wasn´t sure what he should do, as he looked at her uncertainly. Her absolute silence made him anxious, as he imagined seeing the gears turning in her head. Just as he thought she had given up, her head darted forward, swallowing his entire manhood whole.  
He nearly screamed reflexively but managed to contain himself. His whole body tensed up at the expectancy of pain, but as quickly as his heartbeat went up it calmed down again. Will slumped back again as the energy left his body again. Closing his eyes, he tried to regain his composure. Taking a few deep breaths, and deciding that he now was in control again, he opened his eyes. Looking down on his shaft, all he found where two expecting red eyes.  
His entire member had been swallowed by her mouth. It didn´t hurt, in fact, the wet warm feeling enveloping him entirely quiet tender.  
She had remained completely still for the last few moments, just soaking in all his reactions until she sensed him settling down. As his eyes opened again, and their gazes met each other again, she decided it was time to act again.  
Slowly, only inches for the moment, she began to bob her head up and down.  
Will tried to enjoy the procedure, but as he still couldn´t fell himself getting stiff again, as a tingle went through his body and ebbed down again. He remained still, searching for the source of the unexpected sensation. It had felt like every nerve in his body tensing up.  
Before his mind could come to a satisfying conclusion, another slightly longer tingle, started and now he began to understand.  
He raised his right hand and placed it on top her head. As his skin connected with her scales, a stronger jolt went through his body. The wild energy surprised him, and he quickly jerked his hand back.  
The Tobi Kadachi paused for a moment, noticing the problem and closed her eyes in concentration. Will recovered form his shock and slowly moved his hand towards the head. Bracing for another shock he was surprised to find not a burning sensation, but only a slight tickle. It was pleasant to the touch, like a gentle tickle trough his body.  
While basking in the unknown comfort, her eyes opened again. For a moment nothing changed. Then, very subtle at first, the sensation started in her mouth, sending it through his manhood. The slight tingle increased in intensity, turning into delightful caressing.  
The delightful sensation sent new strength into his exhausted member.

While he savoured the tender care given to him, in his head a fierce battle took place.  
On the one side all his old believes, his “common” knowledge took up arms. Condemning the past minutes and his reaction to something a monster, something clearly not human, had done to him. Firing arguments over how others would look at him, how he would be an outcast, a freak, more monster than the beasts in the wild.  
Its opponent, fuelled by sensation and pleasure as well as emotions, the side of him that wanted to give in into this strange new possibility. It bared its fangs and roared at its opponent, blasting with everything it had against the pure logic at fought against.  
The (mind-) battle was as ferocious as the come. Both sides ferociously trying to overwhelm each other.  
But as intense as it was, as quickly it ended. The pure lust pulsing through his body fuelled only one side, shredding his old beliefs and ideas to shreds.  
Having been cleared of all his doubts, a change wandered through Wills body. He felt the last of his resistance fell to the creature before him, letting the emotions, as well as the sensations run freely through his body, embracing them all the way.

Sensing the shift in his demeanour, the to Tobi Kadachi pulled her head back. She had noticed the difference but was not entirely sure what exactly had changed. Her head dipped slightly to the side as she caught his gaze, their eyes locked together again.  
Every time they had done this before there had been a clear distinction between. She had looked at him with the eyes of a predator, enjoying the dominance she had over him, clearly in charge of the situation.  
All the while, he always had a tinge of fear in his gaze. Not completely from her as a monster, but also something else about himself. Will had insecurities about the whole situation, not knowing if he should react the way he did, even while the pleasure ran through him.  
But now...  
Her eyes widened as she noticed the obvious difference. What previously had been fear, was now replaced by something completely different. Their eyes where now locked together in the same gaze. Two predators eying each other, both struggling for dominance.  
Will stretched out his hands and pulled her head closer. She briefly strained against the motion, but quickly gave in, until his forehead was pressed against her snout.  
They remained like this for several minutes., their eyes closed. The storm around them seemed to ebb down, as if to recognise the two.

After quiet some time they opened their eyes again.  
Will pulled back his head and searched her gaze. After he found it again a single word came over his lips:  
“Dorei"  
Her eyes went wide for a second, then she seemed to radiate happiness at him, recognising the name as her own.

Will felt his desire reawaken as he saw the happiness in her eyes.  
He used Dories momentary distraction, by wrapping his hands and feet around her body and throwing her on her back, placing himself on top of her.  
Pinned under him she began to squirm, slightly hitting him with her tail, but he remained where he was.  
Slowly, to not surprise her, he placed his hands on her belly, exploring every last bit of her smooth and vulnerable underside. Sparks jumped between his hand and her skin, creating a pleasant tickle. Wandering upwards he caressed every inch of her body, leaving no spot without his tender touch.  
By now Dorei had ceased all movement, quietly enjoying the massage.  
After several minutes she seemed to drift of, her whole body laying completely motionless under him, her eyes closed, and a muffled purr escaped her mouth.

Will, after exploring her upper body, stood up and went down to her tail. Beginning at the base he let his hands wander. Slowly, not missing a single spot, caressing every scale, every strain of her fur, while working his way down.  
The further down he got, the thicker her fur became, until it surrounded him like a thick white and blue cushion. Despite being able to conduit electricity and being able to deflect blades and claws, their base is extremely soft and delicate. Halfway down, her white scales were nearly completely covered, so Will had to go by touch.  
Dorei remained completely still for a long time, at least until he touched the tip of her tail. The second his hands enclosed the tip, her head shot forward, starring at him with wide red eyes at him.  
Stardled by her sudden movement, Wills hands unconsciously closed around her tail, sending a wave of pleasure trough her body.  
She ached her head back and stiffened her entire body.  
While her tail can be used as a lethal weapon, the tip it encloses would never be exposed to any danger and is very sensitive to stimulation from outside. Realising that, Will carefully moved his body until he sat in a way that would let him face her direction while still pinning down her tail.  
Dorei carefully watched him, unsure what he would want to accomplish, at least until Will slowly traced one finger down the tip. The slight tingle wandered up her body, sending her shivering.  
Starting at a slow pace, Will began to caress every scale, encircling it with his finger, while working his way around the tip.  
Trying to show little to now reaction at first, Dorei create a facade of indifference. Her body became unnaturally stiff as Will increased his effort, so he knew he was on the right track.  
Several minutes past, and Will began to doubt his earlier evaluation, until he noticed a slight quiver running up her entire body. A grin creeped across his face as he knew he had won this round. His continuously had worked himself through her defences until her facade had finally broken.  
Without looking up he increased his effort again, felling her every reaction. He again worked himself down her tail, noticing that the closer he got to the tip, her reactions grew more and more ecstatic.  
Every scale, every touch sends a jolt of pleasure up her body. Will did not look at her face even once, while all the tile etching her closer and closer.  
Dorei squirmed, anticipating the pleasure as it suddenly stopped. Her mouth was open in a slight gap and her breath came in ragged gasps as she opens her eyes anticipation all over her face.  
For a few seconds nothing happened, so her gaze wandered downward, slowly focusing on Will. As their eyes met, she saw a wide smirk all over his face.  
He had shifted his position. He ad let go of her tail and gently lowered it to the ground before switching his position. Now sat further up her tail, facing her direction.  
She was not sure what he was up to until his gaze wandered down. Looking down she instantly knew what had caught his interest. The previous rounds of pleasure had let her loose slight control of her body, so she had not noticed that her slit had began to open.  
Normally a monster’s genitals would be hidden inside their body, protecting them from harm. Female monsters tended to unconsciously close their lower body, so only a fine line could be seen from outside.  
Dorei looked down at herself, surprised to find herself wide open.  
Will caught her gaze again, looking their eyes together. Then he slowly moved his hand above her slit, letting it hover above her entrance. They remained in this position for a few seconds, neither of them moving a muscle.  
The silence continued for a full minute until she could not hold in any longer. The pent-up pleasure did not let up, a whimper escaped her mouth, begging him to do anything.  
Will had waited for her reaction, so when he heard her begging for him, he slowly moved one finger down, placing it onto her entrance, before slowly entering her, enjoying the fact that he was in control now.  
When his finger was about two thirds inside, he slowly started to move around inside her while she quivered up and down her body.  
Slowly he pulled his finger back and repeated the process, now with two fingers inside her, but still making only making very slow movements.  
Suddenly Dorei clamped up around his fingers and arched her lower body upwards, pressing his fingers deeper into her.  
Her orgasm came sudden and wild. For several seconds every muscle in her body tensed up and pure pleasure ran up a down her body. Her vision turned white and every fibre of her existence was filled by a mind-numbing lust.  
As the pure bliss began to retreat her mind began to clear up again. Exhaustion was everything that was left after her body returned to normal.  
Having burned through all her energy in such a short time, her entire body went limb. Her head tilted to the side and her eyes closed while breathing in rapidly. She was completely spent.

Will looked at the defenceless monster before him. His eyes wandered up and down her body, taking in every nook and cranny of her body. He had enjoyed her reactions and was surprised how extreme she had reacted to even the slightest stimulation.  
How arousing it had been.  
Feeling himself go hard again, Will was not sure what he should do next as an idea began to form in his mind. He just had to test something.

Dorei still had her eyes closed as she felt Will moving next to her. She wanted to react, but her exhaustion was to great and she didn't move.  
At least not, until she felt two fingers enter her still dripping wet slit. Her body was till exhausted, but her senses remained extremely sharp, that’s why she reacted even to the short stimulation.  
She moaned and tried to look up, but another wave sends her mind spinning as her pussy was spread apart by the two fingers. They stirred around her slit, stopping her from getting a clear thought into her head.  
As fast as they had come the fingers went away again.

Will retreated his fingers again, looking at Dorei and contemplating the reaction to the slight stimulation. She was still extremely sensitive so what would come next would either drown her in pleasure or maybe, but only maybe, shatter her mind. Then he pulled out one of the remaining red stamina potions.  
Dorei tried to pull her act together and looked up. She knew now that what she now needed most a break and a few hours of sleep, but as she looked up all her thoughts of calming down were swept away by the sight before her.

Will downed the first third of the potion down his throat. He felt his member growing harder by the minute, and energy cursed through his body. Then in a moment of inspiration he poured another third over his stiff shaft.  
He looked eyes with Dorei while he poured the liquid and he had a feeling he knew exactly what was going on in her head. He could see exhausted body, but her eyes burned with a fire, expecting him to ravish her body. But also, the fear, hidden deeper inside, not sure what would happen next was such a good idea.  
As he could see the two sides fight inside her, he placed his shaft over her entrance. As he pressed his tip against the soft white scales around her entrance, her head whipped around and focused on him.  
Her large eyes went wide and fear seemed to win her over.  
He knew himself that his members size was rather average, but her channel seemed to be surprisingly small in comparison to her monstrous body size, so was not sure if he would fit.  
A silent whimper came out of Doreis mouth and she watched him, fear in her eyes mixed with anticipation.  
Then he slowly eased his way in until his tip was fully inside her.  
Pausing for a moment, Will enjoyed the sensation. Her insides were incredibly tight, apparently not made to take in a cock of his size. He assumed that Tobi Kadachi males normally were only equipped with smaller “tools". He felt her insides stretching to fit him inside. Will searched Doreis eyes, only to find them in a mixture of pain and pleasure.  
Still her eyes urged him on to continue.  
“Can a monster be masochist?”, Will wondered.  
Then he slowly continued to slide into her.  
Every inch he went deeper he could fell her wet insides clamping up around him. Doreis head went left and right, her eyes went through him not seeing anything.  
By now Will was sure that she enjoyed the pain, as it was the only way to explain her behaviour.  
Will was torn between the clamping wetness that enveloped his shaft, the pulsating pleasure, and his feeling that her behaviour seemed incredibly odd.

Then he felt his tip hitting something. He had reached her cervix and slightly pushed against it. Dorei buckled under the stimulation, all sings of pain gone.  
Only pure lust remained in her eyes as she expectantly gazed at Will. Needing no further invitation, he slides out of her, only to drill into her again.  
The pleasure was beyond comprehension. Every time he plunged into her both of them gasped in pure pleasure.  
Every thrust sent a tidal-wave wave of pleasure into them. All reason seemed to be washed away by their rhythmic thrusts.  
Far to soon Will noticed himself reaching his limit. He began to increase his speed until he felt himself only moments away.

Dorei ravelled in the insane stimulation running through her body. His first time entering her had been accompanied by the pain of her lower body expanding to fit his needs. She knew that she no longer would be able to mate with anyone else but him. But every time he trusted into her, the pain began to fade, being replaced by unimaginable pleasure.  
Deep down, far away from the pleasure, she wanted to completely embrace the strong male before her. He had beaten her in a fair fight, before killing of an even stronger enemy. Her instincts told her she had to submit to him fully.  
While her mind remained in a haze, a more primitive or primal part, deeply engraved into her mind set, acted. Without her doing anything consciously, Doreis body made itself ready to take action.

Will speed up even further. He felt himself ready to shoot his load.  
A small part of his mind wondered if he should pull out, but was ultimately washed away as Will silently chuckled to himself. They were different species, to far removed to even be remotely be able to consider impregnation.

Both knew what would happen next and their bodies reacted accordingly.  
Will felt all the heat and energy running through his body concentrating at his shaft. Numbing, white fog drowned out his mind set, leaving nothing but the pure desire to shoot his load in the beautiful female before him.  
Dorei clamped up around his shaft while the rest of her body reacted. Her arms and legs embraced him pressing their body's together even further. 

She rammed him even deeper, seemingly impaling herself on his hard member.  
Penetrating even further into her, Will felt his lower head pressing against her cervix.  
Both of them gasped as it finally happened.

No longer being able to withstand the pressure, Doreis cervix was torn open. Pain ran up her body as she felt him penetrating further into her, forcing his way trough straight into her uterus.  
Will finally climaxed, shooting his load straight into her. He could fell his balls tighten up as he pumped into her, filling her up completely.  
Dorei, even though she just felt him forcing open her entrance, was bathed in bliss by the warm sensation.

They remained in this position without moving until they reached their limit. Then, like puppets whose strings have been severed, they collapsed onto each other. The only thing that could be heard was their silent ragged breaths.  
A few minutes went by until Will pulled out of her and rolled to the side, lying next to her on the ground. Only half awake he wrapped his arms around her neck, embracing her, before falling asleep.  
Feeling his touch Dorei turned to the side and wrapped her tail around him, before falling asleep next to him.

Being woken up by a monster would in most cases end in death and or dismemberment, so when Will woke up and felt his hands touching scales it was reasonable to jump up without a second thought.  
Waiting there, breathing heavily, the events of the last night slowly creeped back into his mind. With a smile he watched the large white monster before him sleeping.  
Evaluating his current situation, before getting to work, he decided to salvage as much equipment as possible.  
The storm had calmed down during the night, leaving behind a largely destroyed environment. His weapon lay a few feet away, the explosion had shattered a large portion of the finer gears, leaving him with one dysfunctional piece of metal.  
His armour was equally torn to pieces, but he was pretty sure that had nothing to do with the fight and more with his new companion.  
That brought his thought process to a grinding halt.  
What would he do now?  
Could he take Dorei back with him?  
Would they let them enter the camp?  
To many uncertainties clouded his mind, forcing him to sit down on the spot, holding his head.  
Should he leave her behind?  
Wouldn't it be better for her?  
Then he felt a slight nudge at his back. Not realising what it meant, he continued do brood over the problem, his mind running in circles.  
A jolt of electricity struck his neck, snapping him out of is thoughts. He turned his head to see Dorei sitting behind him. Her head had tilted to the side while she watched him.  
Before he could react, she stepped forward, pushing him on his back and pinning him to the ground with her head, she starred into his eyes. She did nothing but glare at him. He was not entirely sure why she was angry but shrank und her silent accusation. She said nothing but he had a pretty good idea what her intentions had been. Whatever they would do, they would remain together.  
Will looked at her and placed his hands on the side of her head before resting his forehead against her snout and closing his eyes, calming down.  
Certain that he understood her message, her head went away, and Will stood up. He was still unsure what would happen next, but they would tackle it together.

While Will collected his scattered gear, Dorei watched out for danger. Luckily, he stumbled upon a spare pair of underwear as he rummaged through the remains of the small camp. It would be hard enough to explain how had tamed a wild Tobi Kadachi and missing his underwear would make that infinitely more difficult, especially after he had examined himself in the morning light, finding quite a few traces all over his body from their nightly activities.  
After storing and equipping his makeshift armour Will signalled Dorei that they would make their way towards the main camp, but before he could make even a single step, his partner stepped in front of him.  
With slight confusion on his face Will looked at her, but she simply hunkered down, signalling him to jump onto her back.

Their way back to the camp took only about twenty minutes. Normally the distance would take about half a day, but a Tobi Kadachi is able to use ways of travelling normal person could not even imagine. Obstacles, like cliffs or rivers, had proven themselves in their attempt to slow them down. Dorei simply jumped over most of them. She traversed the sea of trees by sprinting though the mountaintops, giving Will an excellent few the entire time. He clung to her back; his hands buried in her soft fur.

Half a mile before the camp they slowed down and Will slide to the ground. He signalled her to remain a few feet behind him. As they approached the gate Dorei remained in the shadow of the trees.  
Three loud knocks later the gate lowered, and two hunters ran towards him.  
“Your alive", came from one of them, a younger man in his mid twenties, “we were about to send out a search party. Where have you been?”  
He grabbed him by the shoulders, seemingly by trying to shake the answers out of him.  
“I was blown out of the sky and hit the ground hard near the northern camp”, Will began, “I had too hunkered down for the night and came back as soon as possible. The camp is in pieces, got hit pretty hard by the storm.”  
The young hunter smiled at him, but than a question formed on his face.  
“If you went down near the northern camp, how are you here already? Even if you would run through the storm, it would take longer to come back.”  
Will paused for a moment, searching for the right words, as the other hunter interrupted him.  
“Does it, by any chance have something to do with the monster that is waiting over there?”, asked the other hunter. He put down his helmet to reveal an old man with short white hair.  
Will stared at him, not sure how to answer, but the old man just started to laugh.  
“I saw you two approaching together. I assume it is tied to the fact that you came back so fast.”  
“She", Will blurred out. The two hunters starred at him. “Sorry, yes, she is the reason why I am back so early.”  
The young hunter starred at him. “You rode here on a monster? How did you tame it? When...?”, the young hunter began, but the old man put a hand on his shoulder.  
“You can question him later. Will needs to rest and you tell the others to blow of the search.”, he interjected and send him away.  
Now only Will and the old man remained.  
“Can you call her over?”, he asked Will, and before he could say anything, Dorei was right behind him. She peeked over his shoulder at the other hunter, her gaze unsure.  
“I see the trust between the two of you.”, began the old man, “so I am sure I can convince the other veterans to let her into the camp. Just wait here for a moment, I will send someone to fetch you shortly. I will also relocate your quarters down to the lower levels so you can share a room with your new comrade.”  
Will tried to say something, but the old man was already on his way back.  
Having no better idea, Dorei curled up on the ground, Will sitting next to her, her head in his lap.  
About half an hour later one of the handlers came to them, hurrying them inside.  
Will and Dorei entered the gate and followed the handler. Neither of them was surprised to find everyone starring at the worn-out looking hunter with a living monster in tow, walking through the main area towards the living quarters.  
No one stopped them. Some grabbed towards their weapons, but ultimately did nothing. From the upper floor Will could see the old man, standing with a small group of people in high grade armour. He assumed them to be the mentioned veterans. What surprised him was that, as far as he could see, all the veterans had a slight grin on their face.

Will and Doreis new quarters were a bit a bit further away from the camp. Still inside safe zone, but noticeably secluded from the rest. He assumed that was to give him as well as the remaining hunters a feeling of security. Its outwards appearance was that of a large gate leading into the mountain.  
When they entered, they were surprised to find a surprisingly large room. Their quarters were situated inside a hut that was built into the mountain behind as well as downwards. It had enough room so even monsters far larger than Dorei would be able to move around without problems. Deeper inside the cave Will could spot surprisingly comfortable living quarters. They were built into a large alcove into the wall. Secluded enough to give privacy, open enough to be connected to the large nest built in front of it. Apparently four sets of similar living quarters have been built into cave, two on the left, two on the right. At the moment, all of them were unoccupied.

Dorei and Will gazed in silent admiration at their new living quarters as they were rudely interrupted.  
“Quite nice, isn’t it!”, bellowed the old man’s voice through the silence, rudely interrupting the silent moment.  
Both turned towards the old man who had entered without them noticing.  
“These quarters were built to accommodate hunters with their companions. Now, only the two if you will be living here, but I expect that at some point you will get company, but for the moment you are alone.”  
While the old man talked to them a mischievous grin appeared on his face.  
“A few things on the side to avoid, further complications. The cave is pretty much soundproof, but only when the door is closed.”  
Wills back straightened as he listened to the ambiguous explanation.  
“You are by far not the first and not the last tamer that crossed this threshold, so don't act surprised, we know what to expect from you. Now rest for a few hours, no one will disturb you.”  
With that he turned around and left.  
As he was just about to close the door behind him when he called out one last time.  
“I would advice you to not cum inside her all the time. She may not get impregnated, but she will start to leak, at that is something everyone will notice. Have fun.”  
With these last words he shut the door behind him.  
Will nearly fainted at that last remark but managed to remain calm.  
The old man knew everything.  
The veterans probably also knew everything, that's why they had smirked.  
But they seemed to except it.  
So why bother about it.  
Planning to take a rest, Will turned around and stopped.  
Dorei lay sprawled out before him, belly up, on her new nest. Her spread apart legs revealed her now dripping pussy to him. Her eyes invited him longingly.  
Will assumed he would not get much sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third entry in this series.  
> I am planning to add at least on additional story, plus maybe additional short stories.  
> Not sure when they will show up.
> 
> Give a comment if you like, would be appreciated.  
> If you have ideas, please post them, I am always thankful for new ideas


End file.
